prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Pretty Cure 5, Smile go go!
is the opening of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. It is sung by Kudo Mayu. A Pretty Cure 5 version was also recorded and can be found in the Vocal Best. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= 1. 2. 3. 4 Purikyua 5! Puriti Kyu・Kyu・Kyu・Kyua (Yes!) Eburibadi Yes, faito! (Yes!) Dokidoki pātto waratte sumairu go go! (Purikkyua~! Yes! Pu・Ri・Kyu・A・5!) Ōkiku nattara nani ni naritai? (Na・n・ni・naru・naru・no?) Ryōte ni ippai zenbu yaritai! (Ip・pai・yarita・i!) Mondai ga tokenai namida wa kokoro no keshigomu de keshichaou Metamorufōze! (Go!) Yumemiru tame umareta (1, 2, 3・4・5) Toberu yo ganbaru on'nanoko (5, 4, 3・2・1) Kachimake dake janai mirai e asu wo nurikaeteku Pinchi kara (Go!) chansu e (Go Go!) Tafu ni henshin! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Puriti Kyu・Kyu・Kyu・Kyua (Yes!) Eburibadi Yes, hassuru! (Yes!) Dokidoki nitto waratte sumairu go go! (Go!) 1. 2. 3. 4 Yes! Purikyua 5! |-|Kanji= 1. 2 . 3 . 4 プリキュア 5 ! プリティ キュ・キュ・キュ・キュア (Yes!) エブリバディ Yes, ファイト! (Yes!) ドキドキ ぱあっと笑って スマイル go go! (プリッキュア〜! Yes! プ・リ・キュ・ア・5!) 大きくなったら何になりたい? (な・ん・に なる・なる・の?) 両手にいっぱい 全部やりたい! (いっ・ぱい や・り・た・い!) 問題が解けないナミダは ココロの消しゴムで消しちゃおう メタモルフォーゼ! (Go!) 夢みるため生まれた (1、2、3・ 4・ 5 ) 翔べるよ がんばる女の子 ( 5、 4、3・ 2・1) 勝ち負けだけじゃない 未来へ あすをぬりかえてく ピンチから (Go!) チャンスへ (Go Go!) タフに変身! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) プリティ キュ・キュ・キュ・キュア (Yes!) エブリバディ Yes, ハッスル! (Yes!) ドキドキ ニッと笑って スマイル go go! (Go!) 1. 2 . 3 . 4 Yes! プリキュア 5 ! |-| English= 1. 2. 3. 4. Pretty Cure 5! Pretty Cu・Cu・Cu・Cu・Cure (Yes!) Everybody Yes, fight! (Yes!) Get excited and smile real wide Smile go go! (Pretty Cure~ Yes! Pre・tty・Cu・re・5!) What do you want to be when you grow up? (What・will・you・will・you・be?) I want to do it all and have my hands full! (I・want・to・do・everything!) These problematic tears that won't disappear so I'll erase them with the eraser of my heart Metamorphose! (Go!) We were born to dream (1, 2, 3・4・5) Fly off and do your best girls (5, 4, 3・2・1) It's not that you win or lose so head to the future and repaint tomorrow From a pinch (Go!) is a chance! (Go Go!) Be tough and transform! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Pretty Cu・Cu・Cu・Cu・Cure (Yes!) Everybody Yes, hustle! (Yes!) Get excited and smirk a smile Smile go go! (Go!) 1. 2. 3. 4. Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Full |-|Romaji= - Pretty Cure 5 Ver.= 1. 2. 3. 4 Purikyua Puriti Kyu・Kyu・Kyu・Kyua (Yes!) Eburibadi Yes, faito! (Yes!) Dokidoki pātto waratte sumairu go go! (Purikkyua~! Pu・Ri・Kyu・A・5!) (#FB607F|Dr}}/ / Na・n・ni・naru・naru・no?) (#FB607F|Dr}}/ / Ip・pai・yarita・i!) Metamorufōze! ( ) Yumemiru tame umareta (1, 2, 3・4・5) Toberu yo ganbaru on'nanoko (5, 4, 3・2・1) Kachimake dake janai mirai e asu wo nurikaeteku Pinchi kara (Go!) chansu e (Go Go!) Tafu ni henshin! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Puriti Kyu・Kyu・Kyu・Kyua (Yes!) 1. 2. 3. 4. 5 pīsu! (Yes!) Nakama ga yattekite harō tasukatta yō (Go!) 1. 2. 3. 4 Purikyua 5! (#FB607F|Dr}}/ / Ko・sei・bara・bara・ne) (#FB607F|Dr}}/ / Bac・chiri・ba・ra・ba・ra) Gāru mītsu furenzu (Go!) Shinjiru tame deatta (1, 2, 3・4・5) Henachoko yuruseru yasashisa de, (5, 4, 3・2・1) Hekotarechaisō na kimochi wo warai tobashite iku Taisetsu na (Go!) Tomodachi (Go Go!) Ishindenshin! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) (Yes!) (Go!) Puriti Kyu・Kyu・Kyu・Kyua (Yes!) 1. 2. 3. 4. 5 pōzu! (Go!) Dokidoki futto waratte sumairu go go! (Go!) (Go!) Aisuru tame sodatta (1, 2, 3・4・5) Pawafuru・byūtī tsuyoku nare (5, 4, 3・2・1) Kawaī dake ja mō dame nano yume ni daibu shiteku Hinto kara ( ) chansu e ( ) Tafu ni zenshin! (#FF2400|Ro}}/ Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Sumairu ( ) sumairu ( ) Ishindenshin! (#3EB489|Mi}}/ Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Puriti Kyu・Kyu・Kyu・Kyua (Yes!) Eburibadi Yes, hassuru! (Yes!) Dokidoki nitto waratte sumairu go go! (Go!) 1. 2. 3. 4 Yes! Purikyua 5! }} |-|Kanji= 1. 2 . 3 . 4 プリキュア 5 ! プリティ キュ・キュ・キュ・キュア (Yes!) エブリバディ Yes, ファイト! (Yes!) ドキドキ ぱあっと笑って スマイル go go! (プリッキュア〜! Yes! プ・リ・キュ・ア・5!) 大きくなったら何になりたい? (な・ん・に なる・なる・の?) 両手にいっぱい 全部やりたい! (いっ・ぱい や・り・た・い!) 問題が解けないナミダは ココロの消しゴムで消しちゃおう メタモルフォーゼ! (Go!) 夢みるため生まれた (1、2、3・ 4・ 5 ) 翔べるよ がんばる女の子 ( 5、 4、3・ 2・1) 勝ち負けだけじゃない 未来へ あすをぬりかえてく ピンチから (Go!) チャンスへ (Go Go!) タフに変身! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) プリティ キュ・キュ・キュ・キュア (Yes!) 1. 2 . 3 . 4 . 5 ピース! (Yes!) 仲間がやってきてハロー たすかったよー (Go!) 1. 2 . 3 . 4 Yes! プリキュア 5 ! 親友だってね 個性バラバラ (こ・せい・バラ・バラ・ね) 相性ばっちり だけどバラバラ (ばっ・ちり バ・ラ・バ・ラ) ケンカするときもあるけど 前向き 基本 天真爛漫 ガール・ミーツ・フレンズ (Go!) 信じるため出会った (1、2、3・ 4・ 5 ) へなちょこ許せるやさしさで、 ( 5、 4、3・ 2・1) へこたれちゃいそうな キモチを笑いとばしていく たいせつな (Go!) 友達 (Go Go!) 以心伝心! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) プリティ キュ・キュ・キュ・キュア (Yes!) エブリバディ Yes, ドンマイ! (Go!) プリティ キュ・キュ・キュ・キュア (Yes!) 1. 2 . 3 . 4 . 5　ポーズ! (Go!) ドキドキ フッと笑って スマイル go go!　(Go!) まっ白な次のページに カラフル・ドラマティックはじまる メタモルフォーゼ! (Go!) 愛するため育った (1、2、3・ 4・ 5 ) パワフル・ビューティー 強くなれ ( 5、 4、3・ 2・1) かわいいだけじゃもうだめなの 夢にダイヴしてく ヒントから (Go!) チャンスヘ (Go Go!) タフに前進! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) スマイル (Go!) スマイル (Go Go!) 以心伝心! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) プリティ キュ・キュ・キュ・キュア (Yes!) エブリバディ Yes, ハッスル! (Yes!) ドキドキ ニッと笑って スマイル go go! (Go!) 1. 2 . 3 . 4 Yes! プリキュア 5 ! |-| English= 1. 2. 3. 4. Pretty Cure 5! Pretty Cu・Cu・Cu・Cu・Cure (Yes!) Everybody Yes, fight! (Yes!) Get excited and smile real wide Smile go go! (Pretty Cure~ Yes! Pre・tty・Cu・re・5!) What do you want to be when you grow up? (What・will・you・will・you・be?) I want to do it all and have my hands full! (I・want・to・do・everything!) These problematic tears that won't disappear so I'll erase them with the eraser of my heart Metamorphose! (Go!) We were born to dream (1, 2, 3・4・5) Fly off and do your best girls (5, 4, 3・2・1) It's not that you win or lose so head to the future and repaint tomorrow From a pinch (Go!) is a chance! (Go Go!) Be tough and transform! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Pretty Cu・Cu・Cu・Cu・Cure (Yes!) 1. 2. 3. 4. 5 peace! (Yes!) Your friends came with a hello and helped you out (Go!) 1. 2. 3. 4 Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Best friends with different personalities (Such・different・personalities) We get along perfectly but we're so different (Perfectly・different) There are times when we fight too but we're all optimistic and innocent Girl meets friends (Go!) We met each other to believe (1, 2, 3・4・5) With the kindness to forgive beginners, (5, 4, 3・2・1) We'll drive away discouraging feelings with our smiles Precious (Go!) friends (Go Go!) Communicate telepathically! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Pretty Cu・Cu・Cu・Cu・Cure (Yes!) Everybody Yes, don't mind! (Go!) Pretty Cu・Cu・Cu・Cu・Cure (Yes!) 1. 2. 3. 4. 5 pose! (Go!) Get excited and burst into laughter smile go go! (Go!) For the first time on the next pure white page things become colorful・dramatic Metamorphose! (Go!) We were raised to love (1, 2, 3・4・5) Powerful・beauty becomes strong (5, 4, 3・2・1) It isn't enough to just be cute so dive into your dreams From a hint (Go!) is a chance! (Go Go!) Be tough and advance! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Smile (Go!) smile (Go Go!) Communicate telepathically! (Go Go Go Go! Yes!) Pretty Cu・Cu・Cu・Cu・Cure (Yes!) Everybody Yes, hustle! (Yes!) Get excited and smirk a smile Smile go go! (Go!) 1. 2. 3. 4. Yes! Pretty Cure 5! Audio Video Category:Songs Category:Opening Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Music